Family Is Forever
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Ethan and Theresa are NOW married after the series ended but they are about to add one more member of the family. Or is it? Find out! R&R please! ExT


**This is my first story of my only favorite Passions couple, Ethan and Theresa. Happy Late Mother's Day!**

**It started off after the series ended. Many months after their wedding and reunited with Little Ethan, Jane and Jonathan, Ethan and Theresa found out that they'll have one more family member to grow, Theresa's pregnancy.**

**I do not own Passions **

**Read and Review, please!**

* * *

At last.

After many months of being married to Ethan Winthrop, Theresa is going to find out of one of greatest thing ever in her life: pregnancy.

Theresa is now married to her long-time lover, Ethan. They had two children: Little Ethan and Jane. She also had her stepson named Jonathan. Jonathan is Ethan and Gwen's son which is Gwen is now in jail with his grandmother, Rebecca. He had seen got along Theresa ever since.

Now, 9 month pregnant Theresa is in the hospital with Ethan holding her hand. She is holding her large stomach when she is having some intense contractions.

"Hang on, sweetheart," Ethan said. "We're almost there."

"I hope so," Theresa breathed heavily through the contractions.

Theresa looked at her large stomach and rubbed it. She is now pregnant and in labor with twins, a boy and a girl. She remembered that she carried Jane and the unborn twin, who was to be named Nathan, was medically aborted. She also remembered when she went into labor earlier.

_*Flashback*_

_Theresa is 38 weeks pregnant with two babies and she's due any day now. She just made the kids breakfast when she felt the pain in her stomach. She groaned silently and rubbed it because she doesn't want to scare them._

_"Mommy, are you okay?" Jane asked._

_Theresa looked up to her daughter and smiled. "I'm fine, sweetie," she said. "It's just your brother and sister had been kicking me."_

_Later, Theresa asked the kids to get dressed and Pilar is helping Jonathan to get ready. Then she felt a clear liquid went down her left leg and she felt an intense pain._

_"Oh my God, Ethan!" Theresa yelled._

_Then Ethan came down the stairs and rushed to his wife, groaning in pain._

_"Theresa, honey, what's wrong?"_

_"Ethan... my water just broke," she said. "The babies are coming."_

_"Oh my God," he said as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Don't worry Theresa. I'll figure something out."_

_He went to his and Theresa's room and get the bag and told Pilar to watch the kids and call Dr. Eve Russell._

_Little Ethan and Jane came downstairs to find their mother, in labor. Their brother and sister will be here soon._

_"Oh, Mommy," Jane sobbed as she buried her face into her big brother's chest._

_"She's going to be fine, sis," Little Ethan said as he hugged her. "She went through of this when she was in labor with us."_

_Theresa came and kissed her two children. Then she looked at Jane. "He's right, sweetie," she said. "Don't be scared. Everything will be fine. Now you'll be good while Grandma watching you and your brother and you'll see your brother and sister. I love you guys."_

_"Bye, Mommy!" Jane said happily._

_"Bye, Mom!" Little Ethan said._

_Ethan and Pilar went downstairs and got the bags._

_"Did you call Dr. Russell?" Theresa asked._

_"Yeah, she's going to meet us at the hospital."_

_Then Ethan and Theresa left their house with Pilar baby-sit Little Ethan, Jane and Jonathan._

_*End Flashback*_

Opening the door at the hospital, Eve stepped inside and saw Theresa still breathing heavily from the contractions. Ethan walked over and gave as much comfort as she needed.

"Hey, how are you doing babe?" he asked.

"Okay... I... think their deciding...who should...come out first." she said. Ethan chuckled and stood next to her while Eve came over so they could start. There were two nurses in the room who would clean the babies when they were born.

"Alright Theresa, on the next contraction, I want you to push, okay?" she said. Theresa nodded and Ethan held her hand.

"Okay Theresa, push!" she said. Theresa groaned as she was bringing her children into the world. She was squeezing Ethan's hand very tightly, but Ethan hated seeing that his wife was in the most pain that anyone could ever imagine. Perspiration was developing on her face and she was breathing and groaning so hard.

"Keep going Theresa, keep going you're doing a great job! I can see the head, come on keep pushing!"

"Come on babe, you can do it." Ethan whispered in her ear. Theresa squeezed her eyes shut, pushed as hard as she could and she groaned loudly.

Just then, there was a small cry inside the room from a small infant. Looking up at Ethan and Theresa, Eve smiled as she held the baby.

"It's a boy." she said as she passed the baby over to the nurses so they could clean him up and wrap him up in a blue blanket provided for him. It wasn't over yet and the doctor turned back to Theresa.

"Okay Theresa, we're almost done. Let's have one more push." she coached.

"One more push, Theresa," Ethan said.

She was extremely tired, but she pushed as hard as she could so that her daughter could be born as she screamed so loud of pain. Then, she and her husband heard another cry.

Eve held her while looking up at them again.

"It's a girl!" she said as the baby girl was crying while giving her to the nurses to clean her and placing her in the pink blanket for her. Once the babies were checked and wrapped up warmly, they were given to Ethan and Theresa. Ethan held their son while Theresa held their daughter. Sitting down next to her, they gazed down lovingly at their precious children they created.

The baby boy is just like his father, but he had his mother's skin tone. The baby girl is just like her mother, but she had her father's skin tone.

"Ohh, Ethan, they're beautiful," Theresa said.

"I know," he said sweetly. He kissed Theresa's forehead. "You did great, Theresa. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

20 minutes later, Ethan and Theresa's family members came in to see the twins.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Little Ethan and Jane yelled happily.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Theresa," Paloma said as she hugged her. "They're adorable."

An overjoyed Pilar saw the twins in awe. "Aawww, they're so beautiful, mija," she said. "Congrats to you and Ethan."

"Thank you, Mama," Theresa said.

"What are the twins names, dear?" Ivy asked.

"Well, we decided to name him after my brother, Nicholas Fox," Ethan said.

Ivy began to cry happily. "Oh, Fox will be so happy," she cried.

"What about the girl which is my niece?" Sheridan asked Theresa.

"We decided to name her Sophia Keira," Theresa said.

"Those are great names," Luis said. Then he let Jonathan look over his half-brother and sister.

"The babies are very cute. You get two thumbs up," he said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Theresa said.

Little Ethan and Jane looked their siblings.

"We love them so much, right, Jane?" Little Ethan asked as he kissed Fox's forehead.

"Yes, we are now," Jane said as she kissed Sophia's forehead.

"Can I get a picture?" Paloma asked.

"Okay, just one, Paloma," Ethan said.

"Okay, say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

* * *

After that, Ethan, Theresa, Little Ethan, Jane, Jonathan, Fox and Sophia had their picture taken. They are the family of seven.

At night, the others went home to get some sleep. It's just Ethan and Theresa with Fox and Sophia.

Ethan turned to Theresa to see her looking at the babies next to her sleeping soundly away. He came over to kiss her forehead and gestured for her to lay down.

"After what you went through giving birth to the babies, you need all the rest you need." he said.

"I know, but I just can't seem to stop looking at them. They're just so adorable." she said.

"Trust me, they'll be right here next to you when you wake up, just close your eyes and sleep." Theresa smiled and closed her eyes like Ethan told her to.

"I love you." she said as she drifted to sleep. Ethan kissed her again while brushing a few strands of her hair away.

"I love you too." he whispered quietly. As she was sleeping, he looked at his twins with a loving smile and knew right then and there that he was the most luckiest man in the world. He crawled into Theresa's bed and let himself fell asleep next to her.

The End!


End file.
